gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mallorie Bardas
Mallorie Bardas-Bellic is a character in Grand Theft Auto IV. She is the twenty-eight year old girlfriend and, later, fiancée and wife, of Roman Bellic. She is voiced by Elena Harvey Hurst. Description Mallorie was born in Puerto Rico, later moving to South Bohan, Bohan, Liberty City, occasionally working as a dancer for Manny Escuela in South Bohan, as well as an employee for Roman at his taxi depot in Hove Beach. Mallorie has been arrested on two occasions: in 1998 for joyriding and in 2002 for being in possession of a controlled substance (namely marijuana). GTA IV .]] In 2008 (the setting of Grand Theft Auto IV), Roman's cousin Niko discovers that she is having an affair with Vladimir Glebov. Although Niko warns Vlad multiple times to stay away from her, Vlad blows off the threats. Eventually Roman sees Vlad's car parked outside of Mallorie's place and puts two and two together. Roman goes to Niko for support, but when Niko reveals that he had suspicions of the affair, it only makes Roman feel more upset and betrayed. Feeling bad about not informing Roman or doing more to stop the affair, Niko decides that it's time to deal with Vlad once and for all, and the cousins head to Comrades to put a final end to both Vlad and the affair. Although at the time Roman seems to want a peaceful solution to the problem and calls Niko a "hot headed chump" after he puts a bullet in Vlad's eye; later in the game he tells Mallorie that it was him, not Niko, that killed Vlad in a jealous fit of rage. Later in the game after Dimitri has Roman's taxi depot and apartment destroyed, Mallorie's cousin allows Roman and Niko to stay at their flat in South Bohan. Mallorie introduces Niko to Manny Escuela and Elizabeta Torres. At the end of the game she marries Roman at a church in Suffolk and reveals that she is pregnant. In the Revenge ending of the game, Roman and Mallorie tell Niko that if they have a daughter, they will name her Kate, after the late Kate McReary. During the Deal ending, Mallorie is left a widow and tells Niko that her child will struggle without a father. Trivia *In Niko's First Apartment, there is a picture of a much younger looking Mallorie next to the bed, in a picture-frame. *Although sharing the same surname as Henrique Bardas from The Ballad of Gay Tony, it is unlikley they're releated, simply because Mallorie is Puerto Rican and Henrique is Domanican *Mallorie is known to smoke marijuana. She has a record of the substance, and there is a bong in the South Bohan Safehouse, however you never see her actually mention it or using it, nor can it even be confirmed it's hers. *Mallorie has possibly never had a father during her childhood, because she said to Niko when she announce she had a baby that a child without father have to worry and he can trust her. LCPD Database information Surname: Bardas First Name: Mallorie Age: 29 Place of Birth: Puerto Rico Affiliations: Linked to Puerto Rican drug dealers in South Bohan Criminal Record: *1998 - Unauthorized Use Vehicle: Joyriding *2002 - Possession Controlled Substance: Marijuana Notes: *South Bohan native of Puerto Rican descent. *Family ties to drug dealers. *Arrested on several accessory charges. *Works in Hove Beach. Mission appearances ;GTA IV * It's Your Call * Three's a Crowd * Easy Fare * Roman's Sorrow * Escuela of the Streets * Luck of the Irish * Mr and Mrs Bellic de:Mallorie Bardas es:Mallorie Bardas nl:Mallorie Bardas Bardas, Mallorie Bardas, Mallorie